deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Linoone vs. Bibarel
Starting Normal Types Intro Wiz: Last time on Death Battle we pitted Gen 1 and Gen 2's rodent Pokemon against each other. Boomstick: And now it is time to do the same with Gen 3 and 4 with Bibarel the Beaver Pokemon. Wiz: And Linoone the Rushing Pokemon. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Linoone Wiz: First up is Linoone the Rushing Pokemon and the evolved form of Zigzagoon. Boomstick: This Pokemon despite its Speed stat of 100 is extremely fast able to run over 60mph! Wiz: Well there is a catch that could be the contributor of Linoone's Speed stat. It speed can only be achieved by running in a strait line and has a difficult time with curves. Boomstick: That is such bullshit, I thought he was cool. Wiz: Linoone is a pure Normal type and its best stat is Speed, with ok Hp and Attack. Boomstick: Linoone attacks with its sharp claws using moves like Fury Swipes a weak Normal type attack that can hit up to five times and Slash a Normal type attack with a higher chance of getting a critical hit. Wiz: Growl lowers Attack and Tail Whip lowers Defense. Odor Sleuth resets evasion, Fling is a Dark type attack that throws the users held item, which for theses battles is usually useless, but Linoone's ability is Pickup which allows Linoone to pick up items. Tackle and Covet are both weak Normal type moves and Headbutt is a stronger Normal type move that chance cause the opponent to flinch. Boomstick: Sand Attack isa move that turns you into that one dick that you hate that throw sand in your eyes and makes it hard to see and shoot the bastard. Wiz: It lower accuracy. Boomstick: That is what I said.Rest heals Linoone but puts it to sleep and Belly Drum reduces half of Linoone's health but maxes out the Attack stat. Wiz: Play Rough is a Fairy type attack that has a slight chance of lowering Attack. Boomstick: But Linoone's strongest attack is Double-Edge a powerful Normal attack but it has recoil so it can't be spammed. (Linoone lets off its signature cry) Bibarel Wiz: And now we have Bibarel the Beaver Pokemon and the evolved form of Bidoof. Boomstick: Bidoof is like the anti Magikarp. Wiz: What? Boomstick: Well the both look stupid and dumb, but Magikarp has a cool evolution that makes it worth raising it and Bidoof just has that thing. Wiz: (Sigh) Bibarel's ability is Simple which boosts the power of stat modifications. Boomstick: Well unlike most rodent Pokemon Bibarel is a Normal and Water type leaving it weak to Grass, Fighting, and Electric and is resistant to Steel, Water, Fire, and Ice. Wiz: And Despite being a Water type Bibarel can only learn one Water type move which is weak and has no secondary effect. Boomstick: Tackle, Growl, and Headbutt we have already mentioned, Defense Curl boosts Defense and increases the damage of Rollout and Rock type attack that increases in power the more it is used in a row which Bibarel can learn, and Super Fang deals damage equal to half of the targets health remaining. Wiz: Yawn puts the opponent to sleep after awhile of being used, Take Down is a decently powerful Normal attack with recoil, Amnesia raises Special Defense, Curse lowers Bibarel's Speed but increases Attack and Defense, and Hyper Fang is a Normal attack with a chance of flinching the opponent. Boomstick: But without a doubt Bibarel's strongest attack is Superpower a insanely strong Fighting type move that unfortunately lowers Defense and Attack. Wiz: And finally Bibarel's stats are fairly balanced but its highest is its Attack and lowest being Special Attack. Boomstick: It is still a fucking retard. (Bibarel lets off its signature cry) Fight Linoone is going through the forest hunting for his next meal when he looks over by the river and sees a Bibarel trying to catch fish. Linoone growls as it homes in on its prey. Linoone then steps on a twig which alerts Bibarel of Linoone's presence. Linoone then gets into a fighting position as Bibarel does the same. FIGHT! Linoone starts off by bolting at Bibarel with Tackle hitting Bibarel into the river. Bibarel in the water and out of Linoone's reach uses Water Gun to push him away. Bibarel then uses Defense Curl twice while getting out off the river. Linoone then bolts back at Bibarel with Fury Swipes but Bibarel shoots a Water Gun at Linoone which at first stops him but Linoone then continues charging with Fury Swipes and slashes at Bibarel four times. Bibarel then grabs Linoone and throws him in the air. Bibarel then uses Defense Curl and Curse. While in the air Linoone uses Fling and throws a escape rope at Bibarel and then lands on her head with a Headbutt causing Bibarel to stumble around. Linoone then uses Double-Edge on Bibarel and then uses Slash leaving a cut in her chest. Bibarel then use Take Down but Linoone bolts far away. Linoone then uses Belly Drum and then uses Rest to restore health. Bibarel on the other hand uses Defense Curl and Curse five times each. Bibarel then cuts down a tree and makes a wood sword to try and combat Linoone's claws. Linoone wakes up and bolts back towards Bibarel who had just finish making her sword. Linoone then uses Fury Swipes and Bibarel counters it with then sword. After a while of this Linoone uses Slash and cuts through the sword. Bibarel then rolls backwards and shoots two Water Guns at Linoone each of which Linoone easily dodges. But while Linoone was dodging hits him with a Headbutt causing Linoone to flinch. Bibarel then uses Hyper Fang causing Linoone to bleed. Linoone then uses Slash again at Bibarel cutting Bibarel's chest again making it look like there is and X. Bibarel then uses Superpower sending Linoone flying to the other side of the forest. Bibarel then uses Rollout to get to Linoone and run him over flattening him. KO! Bibarel then tries to make a dam with Linoone's dead body. Results Boomstick: NO WHY? Wiz: While Linoone had the bigger move pole, a recovery move, and better Speed. Bibarel trumped him in everything else. Boomstick: Bibarel's ability was way more useful then Pickup having Defense Curl and Curse. This allowed Bibarel to tank all of Linoone's attacks which out much at risk while counter attacking. Wiz: And while Linoone is without a doubt faster than Bibarel on land Bibarel is faster in the water. But there where two moves that easily gave Bibarel the win Superpower and Water Gun. Boomstick: Wiz are you fucking serious? Wiz: Yes. While Water Gun is weak it gave Bibarel a way to easily rack up damage on Linoone from a far and with Superpower if Linoone got close enough the super effective attack would basically guaranty victory. Boomstick: Linoone was just Dammed from the start. Wiz: The winner is Bibarel.Category:EthanS4 Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles